


Secret

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [66]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn liked guys.  Liam was a guy.  Liam liked Zayn, that's for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, if anyone's looking for a beta just let me know! I'd like to start getting into editing too so im happy to help :)

It was Friday night, so the boys were sleeping over at Zayn's house. His room was still decorated as it had been when they were seven: Batman bed sheets and comforter, two bookshelves stacked with comic books, posters from every superhero movie lining the walls, and numerous action figures–the number still growing, somewhat to Zayn's embarrassment–standing on his desk and night table. It reminded Liam of his own room, which was similarly decorated with various superhero memorabilia. 

They had spent the better part of the night rereading their favorite comics, the pages becoming worn from being looked through so often, until Zayn's mum had come to tell them "lights out" at eleven. Now they were lying side by side in Zayn's double bed, just big enough for the growing fourteen year olds, whispering quietly so as not to wake the rest of the house.

"Did you see what happened to Russell during gym?" Zayn asked quietly. "His wrist turned purple in, like, less than a minute!"

"Serves him right!" Liam gave a giggle. "Deserved it after trying to lock you in the locker room."

"Yeah, thanks for getting me out, by the way."

"S'what mates are for, yeah?" Liam reached under the covers to squeeze Zayn's hand. Neither boy was exactly what you would call popular, but Zayn in particular had always had problems with bullies and making friends but Liam was more than happy to stand up for him.

"I guess, yeah. Li?" Zayn mumbled.

"Hm?"

"We're best mates, yeah?"

Liam's jaw almost dropped at the ridiculous question. "Of course we are, Zee! Why would you have to ask something like that?" Liam felt more than saw Zayn shrug and the boy let out a jagged sigh. "You alright, Zayn?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just...I have to tell you something." 

"Anything."

Zayn took a deep breath as Liam waited for the older boy to speak. His hand was shaking in Liam's and Liam was starting to get worried when Zayn finally spoke up.

"I think I might like guys."

Silence.

Liam tried to process this. Zayn liked guys. He had to say, he never really saw it coming. Granted, his friend had never really shown an overwhelming preference towards guys or girls, so it shouldn't come as a complete shock, but still. Zayn liked guys. Liam was a guy. Liam liked Zayn, that's for sure.

"Li? Are you mad at me?" Zayn's shaky voice broke through his thoughts. Fear was written all over the tan boy's face and Liam felt his heart break for it.

"Shit, no! Of course not," Liam responded quickly. "I just...didn't really expect that, y'know? Never saw you as the type." And shit, that was probably the wrong thing to say.

Zayn, however, gave a sad smile. "Me neither, mate, and my parents would kill me if they knew so you can't tell anyone. Promise?"

"Of course," Liam promised.

"I just don't think I like girls like that, you know?" Zayn continued. "Guys are always talking about girls bodies doing things to them and it just doesn't do it for me. I can't see myself with a girl."

Liam nodded because of course he understood. Not only was he sure he was gay himself, but he knew exactly what–or who– did give him those feelings Zayn was talking about and he just may be currently lying next to him in bed.

"Just though you should know," Zayn mumbled. "I get if this makes things awkward or whatever, but I just thought you should be the first person I told."

"Zayn, this doesn't change anything, okay?" Liam assured him. "You're always my best friend and you being gay doesn't change that. Plus, I gotta tell you something, too." Zayn nodded expectantly. "I'm pretty sure I like guys too."

"Really?" Zayn's face was hopeful. Liam gave him the best smile he could.

"Yeah."

"That's great!" Zayn was absolutely beaming and Liam thought for a minute that he could actually have a chance, before Zayn caught himself and toned down his excitement. "I mean, we can be social outcasts together, or something. I mean, I kinda already am, but at least now we're the same, or even more the same than we were before and..." Zayn was rambling and blushed nervously when he caught himself. "Sorry." 

Liam just ruffled the older boy's hair before placing a soft kiss to his forehead. "Don't worry about it." 

"Got your eye on anyone?" Zayn asked. Liam gave a small smile. He wasn't ready to tell, not yet, so he settled for a laugh and, "Yeah, there's one guy. I'd say he's got me pretty bad."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a review!


End file.
